Temper Tantrum
by Kei Tree
Summary: Harry Potter throws a full blown temper tantrum. Just a short fun fic that demanded to be written. Please review!


AN: The result of reading Harry Potter until three in the morning...  
Please excuse the stupidity of it. =)  
  
Disclaimer: Boring as it is, standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Temper Tantrum~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were tucked away in a corner of the crowded   
Gryffindor common room, immersed in a game of wizard's chest. Harry   
was loosing, badly. He winced as Ron's knight felled his Queen and   
declared check on his King.   
  
"I hate this game," he said, exasperated, as Ron laughed. "I don't   
get it... we play all the time and I never seem to get any better!   
You'd think someone who has managed to escape from Voldemort on three   
separate occasions would be able to win at least one game with pure,   
dumb luck." Ron and several others within hearing distance flinched   
at the name.  
  
"Would you please just say You- Know- Who for God's sake Harry? You   
give everyone a heart attack whenever you say, well, You- Know- Who's   
Name." Harry glared.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron. I have more reason to fear him then anybody but   
it doesn't mean I go sneaking around saying 'You- Know- Who'...   
You're just giving him power through your fear... It's not like he's   
going to hunt down everyone who says his true name." Ron raised red   
brows.  
  
"Sorry Harry but evidence points to the contrary in that instance."   
Harry flushed and, annoyed now, stood up. Ron watched his friend   
warily.  
  
"Don't do it Harry..." Harry glared at Ron and the rest of the kids   
who were quietly listening to the argument.  
  
"Voldemort."   
  
The silence in the common room grew as those closest winced once   
more. Harry's green eyes narrowed.  
  
"Voldemort."   
  
Hermione raised exasperated eyes over the spine of the thick   
book, 'Ancient Wiccan Invocations for Beginners- The Unabridged   
Version', which she held in her lap.  
  
"Is this like Bettlejuice?" she asked with a glare. Harry   
returned the dark look as those of non-Muggle blood looked confused.  
  
"Shut up Hermione, I can say Voldermort if I want to. There! I said   
it three times. Would you like me to say it four?" Hermione rolled   
her eyes and went back to reading. Harry turned back to Ron and the   
assembled Gryffindors.  
  
"Come off it Harry, let's finish the game."   
  
Harry ignored Ron entirely, though he watched Ron's reaction as he   
said the cursed word again.  
  
"Voldemort."   
  
"Harry," Ron pleaded. Several of the kids closest to their arm chairs   
started backing nervously away. Harry stamped his foot, suddenly   
angry.  
  
"Voldemort... Voldemort... Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"   
  
Under the stricken gazes of his peers Harry hopped on top of his arm   
chair and started jumping up and down, each bounce punctuated by the   
Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! VOLDERMORT!!" With the   
last yell Harry jumped off the chair and landed awkwardly on top of   
the chess board, sending screaming pieces flying.   
  
He stood panting, hair sticking up, glasses askew, cheeks   
flushed, bright green eyes wild. The Grffindor's stared back in mute,   
horrified, fascination. A loud sigh drew all of their attention as   
Hermione put down her book. She stared at Harry, mouth pursed in a   
way reminiscent of Professor McGonagall, and he fidgeted under the   
intensity of that stare.  
  
"Better?" she asked in matter of fact, clipped tones. Harry,   
blushing scarlet, sunk quietly back into his overstuffed arm chair,   
head in hands.  
  
"Uh- huh," came the muffled affirmation, clearly heard   
throughout the hushed room. Hermione nodded once, picked her book   
back up, and continued reading. Ron leaned forward in the chair   
across from Harry, timid but with a mischevious grin on his face that   
would have made Fred and George proud.  
  
"Wanna play again?" Harry groaned as overly loud   
conversations finally began to start up in places among the common   
room.  
  
"Shut up Ron, just shut up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review if you enjoyed! Thanks ya'll!   
~Kei 


End file.
